


Frame The Question Better...

by Fanficchica



Series: Rang De [7]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Consent, Couch fucking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Glasses kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, mentions of sexual abuse, now so does tharn, sort off, type has a glasses kink, type has plans, type needs a good fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficchica/pseuds/Fanficchica
Summary: ...or where Type and Tharn explore their glasses kink and go through even more feelings.**the smutty sequel to my one shot: Glasses....set in the same universe as Rang De**can be read as a standalone but makes more sense once you read the series :)
Relationships: Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Series: Rang De [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794151
Comments: 21
Kudos: 250





	Frame The Question Better...

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: I really don’t know why I was surprised people wanted to use the glasses for a smutty shot...actually I’m surprised I didn’t turn it into a smut from the very beginning. Oh well! Never too late! 
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get to this..I was in a bit of a writer’s rut and then I was finally able to bang this one out. I tried to do porn without feelings...but I’m a romantic...so you’re gonna get some feelings before we go right in for the fun :D 
> 
> Enjoy my darlings! Also we are so screwed for season 2 because these two fuckers really be dating and they just haven’t confirmed it and we’re essentially going to see them being themselves in season 2 and WE ARE SCREWED! 
> 
> Everyone say thank you to mostmagicalf_kingunicorn41_43110 for making sure this comes out something other than nonsense :D <3
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine...but holy shit can I wish they were? 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of Type's sexual abuse.

Once they cross the boundary of sexy times... _they never go back._

For one; Type is a virile 20 year old virgin (well...not anymore).

Two: he’s finally found his soulmate and he’s healing from his trauma. 

And three: have you people _met_ Tharn?? The bastard is a certified Adonis! 

So yes, their sexy times are in abundance....much to the displeasure of Champ and Techno who have caught their best friends _in flagrante delicto_ too many times. 

It’s not all sunshine and daisies of course. There have been moments where Type has forgotten where he is, who he is, who he is _with_ and an episode will trigger. 

On okay days, he takes a few minutes to breathe and Tharn is there right alongside him, humming or simply speaking in that low soothing tone. 

But on bad days? The days where the hands holding his hips down become coarse and unfamiliar, when his pale skinned soulmate morphs into the dark skinned bastard choking him...well those days are the worst. 

On those days, he either becomes a feral animal, clawing and screaming and crying, trying to get away ( _Type! It’s Tharn. You’re safe! It’s me!_ ) or he just completely shuts down, his hands falling away and his body turns numb. 

And on those days, Tharn seems to know right before it happens. He’s been caught off guard once or twice; not realizing when the boy under him has gone quiet and pliant in a way that doesn’t come from sex. 

But most times he knows and Tharn immediately pulls away. For feral Type, he keeps his touch away, using only his voice to soothe his agitated soulmate. For numb Type, his voice is there, yes, and his touches are soft and precise. He touches the places that bastard never did. 

With long fingers and slow movements, Tharn will trace the arch of Type’s nose, the scar on his forehead, the curve of his ears. He goes for Type’s knuckles, for their red mark that shines bright even where there’s no light. He trails all the way up and stops over Type’s heart, placing a hand over the beating organ. 

“It’s me _tilak_. Only me. Remember me. Remember us. I’ve got you...for lifetimes.”

And Type will come back to him. 

The tears come, as do apologies, and each are wiped away with a soft hand and an even softer kiss. They curl on the bed with blankets and pillows and sex is forgotten for the simple intimacy of just being there. 

Type’s last episode was 5 nights ago; one where he’d gone feral and Tharn still has a particularly vicious scar down his chest. 

Any apology from Type had been kissed into silence and Tharn takes distinct pleasure in having been marked; even if the circumstances were less than ideal. 

But there’s no denying that Tharn has kept his distance. He still touches Type; brushes a hand over his shoulder, squeezes his waist, drops a kiss on the closest skin that is available, hugs him tight every time he sees him. 

But he hasn’t _touched_ Type. 

Tharn hasn’t shoved him into the wall and nibbled his way down his chest, leaving deep bruises that linger for days. Hasn’t yanked Type into their friend’s bathroom to pull his jeans down and take him deep into his throat, shoving fingers into the open mouth to quell Type’s loud moans as he brings him to a quick and filthy climax. Hasn’t hefted his leg up in the shower and slid into his tight hole _oh so slowly_ until Type is shaking unsteadily and letting his tears mix with the water from the showerhead. He hasn’t pulled Type on top of him on the bed, fingers clutching his waist hard enough to bruise and growling out for Type to take his own pleasure and ride him. 

Tharn hasn’t done _any_ of that and Type is about ready to yank out his hair. On one hand he’s turned into a sex deviant because he’s needy and wanting. On the other...he’s also filled with guilt every time he sees that scar down Tharn’s pale chest. 

But then Tharn walks by him in a tight tank top (what the hell - did it fucking shrink in the wash??) muscles and veins on display and Type forgets all about his guilt and arousal shoots through him.

Buddha above... he is _needy_. Sweet Tharn is all well and good but if Type is looking to get the hard fucking he really wants...well he’s gonna have to pull out the big guns. 

Tharn knows about his glasses kink; that had been something that has never left Type’s mind since the first time he’d seen Tharn in glasses all those months ago. They’ve visited that kink time and time again and each time ends with them sweaty, flushed and those black frames perched precariously on Tharn’s face. 

But they’ve never switched _who_ wears the glasses. 

And Type has a pair that he brought from a drugstore on a whim...innocently sitting in his backpack. 

_Ooo_

On the seventh night that Tharn kisses him nice and sweet, Type puts his plan into action. 

He asks Tharn to go grab dinner for them because he’s too tired to cook. Tharn looks at him in concern but goes after Type gives him a little shove and a smile to show that he’s okay. 

The minute Tharn’s gone, Type moves. He showers and stretches himself thoroughly (he’s really not in the mood to be patient). He straightens up the apartment. He puts his phone on silent and keeps it away on the desk so that neither of them can be distracted. He wears his tightest briefs and pulls on one of Tharn’s shirts; a dark navy blue number that he leaves halfway unbuttoned. 

And for the _piece-de-resistance_ ; he unearths the simple pair of wire frames hidden away in his backpack and settles them delicately over his nose. 

A final check in the mirror and even Type hears himself hitch a breath. 

He looks _sinful_. 

His hair is tousled, still damp from his shower and Tharn’s half unbuttoned shirt is stark against his pale skin. It brings out the red of his cheeks even more and gives just the slightest hint of a dark nipple hidden beneath the fabric. His black briefs cup his toned ass just right and his arousal is evident by the bulge in his crotch. But the glasses...oh the glasses tie everything up in a beautiful bow. 

Small and delicate, they frame his face perfectly without being bulky and he looks very much like a sexy nerd who’s waiting to be punished. 

Oh buddha - he’s ready for Tharn to come home _now_. 

His phone buzzes on the table and Type ambles over to take a look. Apparently the universe is on his side today because Tharn’s letting him know he’ll be home in five minutes. 

Perfect. 

Type grabs his notebook and a pencil and flips to a blank page to doodle. In almost exactly five minutes, the handle to his apartment jiggles and the excitement that shoots through Type is sharp. 

“Type? Sorry it took me so long; there was a line at the aunty’s stall. I got you your favorite- what the hell?!” 

Type removes the pen from his lips and smiles guiley at his gobsmacked soulmate who looks like he’s choking on air. 

“Something wrong?”

He sets his book down on the coffee table, sliding the pen behind his ear. Much like the animal Tharn loves comparing him too, Type stretches languidly; acutely aware of the dark stare that is roving his body and then he stands gracefully, stepping forward to pluck the takeout bag from Tharn’s flimsy grasp. 

“Thank you!” 

He can feel his soulmate tense as he presses his own lithe body against the hard muscle and Type struggles to hold back a grin. He can see Tharn’s control slipping; can see it in the fist that’s clenching uselessly at his side, in the brown eyes that blown wide with lust, in the flaring nostrils, in the little hitch of breath that escapes Tharn when the unmistakable bulge in Type’s briefs press against his thigh.

Just one final push required.

Type brings the bag up to his nose and inhales deep. He captures his bottom lip in his teeth and locks eyes with the lightly trembling man in front of him. 

And he _moans_. 

“Yummy.”

The snarl that lets itself loose from Tharn is so visceral; Type feels it resonate in his bones. 

“ _You little shit_.”

Type doesn’t even have the chance to grin smugly; the bag of food is ripped from his hands and tossed backwards (he hopes it hasn’t spilled; he really does not want to be cleaning) and Tharn is yanking him forward by the collar to smash their mouths together. 

There is no gentle nipping or teasing caresses now. 

There’s Tharn biting at his lips, shoving his tongue past his open mouth and licking. There’s one hand in his hair, clutching tight enough to hurt and another hand snaking inside the half open shirt to pinch a nipple. 

Type pulls away to gasp at the pain, head falling backwards and Tharn moves down to close his mouth over an old mark at the junction between head and shoulder and suck hard. 

He pulls back to growl, pressing a thumb down on the rapidly reddening skin, “Look at you; all dressed up for me. Have you been needy sweetheart? Have I left you wanting?”

The one hand that was pinching away at his nipple moves downwards to roughly cup the wet bulge and Type gasps in pain, head falling forwards onto Tharn’s shoulder. 

“Tharn _fuck_.”

Tharn responds by taking two fistfuls of the shirt (and he will regret this later because that is his favorite shirt but fuck Type looks like _that_ and…fuck it he’ll buy more) and he rips it open, buttons crashing to the floor. 

He ignores Type’s yelp of protest and roughly shoves him to his knees with one hand while the other works away at the zip of his shorts. His boxers are loose enough that he can pull out his weeping cock and bring it to Type’s lips. 

Type looks up at him through those glasses, lips already opening without Tharn having to tell him anything and god, it takes everything in his power to not just ram his cock past those chestnut lips. 

But he takes a moment; just a singular moment to hold and gently swipe his thumb against his lover’s cheek; so vastly different from his behavior a few moments ago.

 _Are you sure? Is this okay? Will_ **_you_ ** _be okay?_

And his boy, his sweet darling boy, looks him straight in the eyes and nods just once. He rests one hand against Tharn’s hip and taps twice; his signal if it gets too much. 

“Safe word’s guitar.” 

Tharn’s eyes widen slightly (Type’s thought about this...Type’s got a _safe word_...christ have mercy) but he nods and tugs Type’s earlobe and smiles once, soft and sweet. 

Then he’s clutching the back of Type’s head and plunging into open, wet heat. 

Type chokes on the cockhead but doesn’t let that stop him. He blinks away the tears pooling in his eyes, relaxes his jaw and lets Tharn use him. His fingers grip the skin of Tharn’s hips tight, feeling his own pleasure build in the tight confines of his briefs. 

Above him, Tharn fucks into his mouth with wild abandon. His fingers are clutched into Type’s hair, tugging at the strands and it hurts but fuck it feels so good and he needs it; needs the pain and the roughness and everything that Tharn is giving him right now. 

Under his fingers, he can feel Tharn’s abs tightening, can hear the hitch of his breath and the his groans change as his pleasure comes nearer to the edge. 

Reaching up into his hair, Type inserts his own fingers under Tharn’s, shoving himself deeper over the cock. He’s gagging and choking, the bitter musk and taste of Tharn is everywhere and it’s so good and he looks up at Tharn, through his glasses and jams his throat down, nose deep against the zipper of Tharn’s shorts. 

The next second, Tharn is coming down his throat with a bellow, hot spurts of cum that Type hungrily swallows, tightening his throat over the twitching length. He doesn’t let up until Tharn is roughly yanking him away and up to his feet to smash their mouths together again. 

Tharn tastes himself on Type’s lips and his fingers grip his hips tight enough to bruise, “Fuck you look sexy in those glasses. I’m going to ruin you Type; absolutely _ruin you_.” 

Type whimpers and clings onto Tharn’s biceps, “Please please I want you so _bad_.”

“Whatever my baby wants.” Comes the dark promise and then Type’s being manhandled and pushed over the seat of the couch. 

His face is shoved roughly into the cushions and the frames dig into his nose and it hurts but fuck he wants this so _bad_. The briefs are yanked down catching on his balls and the friction makes him cry out but Tharn doesn’t stop. His hands are already pulling Type’s ass cheeks apart and he subsequently freezes when his finger slides in without resistance. 

“Did you- did you touch yourself baby? Did you stretch yourself before I got home?”

Type can’t really speak because Tharn has now shoved two more fingers into his lubed hole and is scissoring the long digits. 

Tharn yanks on his hair, pulling his face out of the couch, “I asked you a question _tua-eng_ ; it’s polite manners to answer when asked a question. Did you stretch yourself before I came home like the little slut you are?”

“Ye- yes!”

Tharn growls and slides four fingers in, “Impatient whore. You couldn’t wait could you? You fucked yourself in the shower on your fingers, stretching yourself out for me so that I could fuck you like the little bitch you are. Cock-slut that’s what you are. A whore for my cock. Only my cock can make you feel good doesn’t it _thilak_? My cock and my fingers. My tongue in your ass, teasing you and eating out every drop of cum that fills you. And those fucking glasses. You wore them to tease me didn’t you? Fucking slut!” 

The last word is punctuated with a hard slap to his bare ass cheek and Type cries out. The fingers are pulled out and he can feel his hole fluttering, “Fuck Tharn _please-_ I need-” 

Tharn slaps his ass again, a hard palm against the skin and this time the blows don’t stop, “I know what you want you little whore. But you will be patient. You will wait. You want my cock to fill your pretty hole? You will beg. Beg me for it!” 

His ass is burning and before Type can say anything, he’s flipped over and Tharn tugs harshly at Type’s cock, angry red and so hard and his touch brings even more tears to the soccer player. 

Then Tharn is letting just the tip of his cock breach Type’s hole. He pulls back, circling the sensitive skin and letting his hand run over Type’s heavy balls, “You feel that baby? You feel my cock so hard for you? You want it? You want my cock to fill you up and fuck you hard? Say it. Beg me for my cock _thilak_. Tell me how much you need my cock fucking you, my cum filling you. I want to hear it.”

Type’s crying now; heavy needy sobs and he attempts to push himself down. When Tharn holds him in place, the words fall out easily, “I want - _fuck just like that please_ – I want you to fuck me so good. So hard. Make me feel it for days. I want your bruises on me. Your cum in me filling me up. Fuck I want you to use me and make me remember that I am yours. _Please_ Tharn – fuck I wanna feel _everything_.”

“Good little slut.” 

And Tharn is shoving in with a harsh grunt and Type _screams_. Tharn’s grip on him is punishing and he knows he’ll be a mess of bruises tomorrow but Type is beyond caring. All he cares is about the cock that is fucking him, punching into him with thrusts hard enough to make the couch shake. 

At one point, Tharn yanks his thighs over his shoulders and he slides in just a bit deeper into Type. He adjusts his hold and rams in and Type has stars shooting behind his closed eyes as he screams and his toes curl as Tharn’s hand on his cock continues working him. Oh god- he’s _so close...so close!_

Tharn fucks him harder, pounding him into the cushions and each thrust hits that sweet spot and Type knows he’s about to fall off the edge. Words leave him and all he has left are moans and screams and gibberish begging and pleas as his pleasure climbs higher and higher.

Above him, the words and groans don’t stop, “That’s it; that’s my boy. _My boy_ . You’re mine. Made for my cock. Made to love me. Made to hold my cum in you. So fucking tight! I’m gonna fill you up sweet boy; gonna fill you up so much it’s gonna- _ungh yes_ \- fuck it’s gonna slide down your thighs. You’ll feel it when you’re in class. Gonna plug up that ass and keep my cum in you; keep you loose for me and I’ll fuck you again and again until you can’t fucking walk!”

Tharn reaches out to grab Type’s arm which is hiding his face and pulls it towards him. With a sweet smile that is so far removed from the filth spilling from his mouth, he presses a kiss against the bright red words trailing against Type’s forearm. 

“Come for me _tua-eng_.” 

It’s too much; so much and Tharn’s words finally make him snap. Type comes hard, white ropes spurting out of his sensitive cock, high enough that some of it splashes over his face and the glasses. Tharn’s still fisting his cock, milking every drop and he’s tipping into over sensitivity and he clenches down hard enough that Tharn is coming again, hot and wet in his ass. 

Type’s shuddering, arm falling back onto his chest and his body twitching as it comes down from his high. He winces as Tharn pulls out from him and then gasps when he feels a thumb slide in. 

“Can't let my cum go to waste. My baby needs to be filled, doesn’t he? Clench down _thilak_.” 

Type can only blindly nod and he clenches down when Tharn’s thumb slides out. 

“Good boy. You deserve a reward.” 

And without warning, his cock is being swallowed and Type lets out a shout. He automatically loosens up and for his mistake, Tharn slaps his ass hard. 

“Hold tight _tua-eng_. I don’t want to see you lose a single drop. You’re not a wasteful person are you?” 

He doesn’t even wait for Type’s nod before he’s back to sucking the slowly hardening dick. All the while Type clenches down and he’s biting his lip so hard, he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding. 

Tharn is an absolute demon, teasing the sensitive length with kitten kisses, long licks and hard sucks. He digs his tongue into the slit at the top and grins when it results in Type arching up with a wail. He sucks hard around the head and lets saliva pool in his mouth before he lets it drip down the cock and mix with the salty musk of Type’s pre-cum. His hand is hard at work, fondling the heavy balls. At one point he switches; lets his hand work Type’s cock and takes the two sacs into his mouth at the same time. He lets his teeth graze lightly against the skin and Type cries, sobbing for release. 

“Tharn please! Please please I’ve been so good please let me cum- oh god please- just like that! Please love; please let me cum!” 

Tharn takes pity on him then and pauses just long enough to press a sweet kiss to the inside of Type’s thigh before he goes to town on his cock again. He is thankful for his lack of a gag-reflex and takes Type all the way to the back of his throat and lets his hand graze the puffy hole that constricts tighter at his touch. 

Knowing that it’s his cum that Type’s holding so tight, Tharn groans deep and the vibrations send Type right over the edge again and he’s coming down Tharn’s throat with a scream. 

Tharn swallows every drop and finally lets the soft cock slip from his mouth when Type whimpers above him. He rises back to his feet to feast his eyes on the most beautiful sight. 

Type spread out on the couch, hair a mess and skin dark red and purple from the hickeys Tharn has left on him. His hips bear the distinct imprint of fingers and his face is covered with a mixture of sweat, cum and tears. The liquid is still splattered against the glasses and Tharn groans low at the twitch his dick gives at the sight. 

His soulmate is still dazed but Tharn knows that won’t last so he moves quickly. He heads to the bathroom to run a bath and makes sure there’s enough clean towels before going back for his semi-comatose lover. 

“Tharn?” Type’s voice is hoarse and he reaches out blindly for his other half. 

“Right here _tua-eng_. I just started up a bath for us. You with me?” 

He gathers his spent and twitchy soulmate in a bridal carry and has to grin when Type grumbles a little under his breath about the hold. Ignoring it, Tharn presses a kiss to the sweaty hair and walks them both back into the bathroom and settles Type gently into the tub. Ridding himself of his clothes, he helps Type out of the now wet and destroyed shirt before getting into the tub himself. 

Type leans back against him and reaches up to take off the glasses and dip them into the warm water to clean them. 

“So...we both have a slight glasses kink then.” Tharn ventures and he grins at the exasperated chuckle Type gives. 

“Slight? My dick feels like it’s run a marathon and you nearly destroyed my ass. Your cum is still slipping out; I can feel it.” 

Tharn leans down to nose at the junction of his neck, fingers trailing over Type’s heart where his name loops over and over again, “Hmm? I’ll have to invest in a plug then for sure. I did promise to keep you filled didn’t I?” 

Type’s too tired to smack him so instead he leaves his hand underwater to pinch Tharn’s leg, “Shut up.” 

They’re quiet for a while after that, letting the hot water seep into their tired muscles before Tharn speaks again. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been so distant from you. I was giving you time since...well it was bad and I didn’t want to push you. And all the things I was saying...I’m sorry if I went too far.” 

Type blushes and rather than look at Tharn, he entangles their fingers together and plays with the thumb ring there, “I know. I’m sorry too. I know you hate it when I apologize about my episodes but I’ll always be sorry for hurting you. That’s not going to change okay? And about what you...the stuff you were saying...I wasn- I didn’t mind it. It was okay because...you were the one saying it. I trust you and I know you love me. So it was okay.” 

Tharn is silent behind him and then he huffs a soft laugh and shakes his head, “Oh my sweet boy; you always know the right thing to say.” 

Type gives a pleased smile at that and breathes deep as leans back against the hard chest, eyes sliding close. 

This is his home- _their_ home. This is where he is safe and wanted. Here he is loved by friends and family. And Tharn? Tharn is his protector, his lover, his confidante- 

“You really did look fucking hot in those glasses. What happens if we both wear them? Oh you could cum on my face!” 

Tharn’s a fucking idiot and Type can’t believe this dumbass is his soulmate. 

“You horny bastard! Keep your pervy thoughts in your mind! I’m never wearing those glasses again!” 

“Aow Type! Not fair!”

_Ooo_

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Man I really need to learn to stop writing at some point :D 
> 
> Hope you babies enjoyed!! Come see me on Tumblr: indiefanficchica <3


End file.
